Incompleto
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Korra se vê numa parte boêmia da cidade e lá ela encontra Tahno, embriagado. Ao levá-lo para casa, ela percebe sua vulnerabilidade. - Tahnorra - - Spoiler: Pós episódio 6, "And the Winner Is..." - - Angst e Fluffy - - T por embriaguez - - OneShot -


_Disclaimer: "The Legend of Korra" e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfic foi feita apenas por diversão e sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu quisesse que acontecesse, esta fanfic não passa de um headcanon.  
_

_Atenção: Esta fic contém SPOILERS, e se passa após o episódio 6 da primeira temporada: "And the Winner Is...".  
_

_PS: Eu a escreví pensando na música "Lost My Heart in Republic City", parte da OST de "Korra". Quem puder ouvir enquanto ler, por favor, o faça!  
_

_PS2: Provável OOC, por parte de Tahno. Eu sempre consigo me desvirtuar da personalidade deles...  
_

_Boa leitura!  
_

* * *

**Incompleto**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Boemia.

Aquela parte da cidade se resumia nesta única palavra.

Não era uma completa desconhecida. Ao contrário, Korra já havia presenciado seus instrutores e os melhores soldados da Ordem do Lótus Branco se entregarem a ela. Seus pais a aconselharam a não seguir os mesmos costumes.

Já Tenzin, reprovava com veemência. E alegava como sendo algo desnecessário, minimamente inteligente. E concordou com ele ao ver um homem de meia-idade jogado inconsciente ao meio-fio da avenida, com uma garrafa vazia na mão.

"_Ele iria me matar se soubesse que estou aqui,"_ ela pensou. Sabia que deveria temer, mas sentia-se ansiosa.

A noite não estava bonita. Não havia lua. O mar parecia morto de tão silencioso. A luz constante daquela parte da cidade, que não parecia dormir, bloqueava até mesmo as luz das estrelas.

Mas o pior de tudo eram os olhares daqueles que a frequentavam.

Os boêmios.

Uma única vez, Katara lhe contara passagens de sua vida relacionadas à boemia; e emendara que, apesar de prazerosa em momentos de angústia e distração, muitas vezes poderia ser um caminho sem volta.

Korra não parara para pensar no que a levou até ali. Estava acostumada, a essa altura da vida, a deixar o instinto comandar suas ações. Confiava em seu instinto, acreditava que era parte de sua condição como Avatar.

E, como Avatar, não sentia medo de segui-lo.

Todavia, sentiu sua mão tremer e uma sensação de queda, ainda que estivesse parada em frente a um dos bares daquela avenida.

Não por medo, mas por choque.

Pois, por detrás do vidro do estabelecimento, pôde reconhecer quem estava lá dentro.

"_Tahno."_

Seu corpo ferveu com raiva e, antes que pudesse pensar, entrava pela porta e caminhava com passos pesados até o fim do salão, para a mesa em que o rapaz inclinava-se, alheio ao que acontecia à sua volta, não se importando com os olhares lançados em sua direção.

"Tahno."

O rapaz levantou fracamente a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome. E Korra, por alguns momentos, preferiu que ele não a tivesse encarado. Mesmo com as madeixas negras cobrindo boa porção do rosto pálido, ela pôde ver o tom avermelhado que substituía a palidez, e olheiras profundas pareciam teimar em deixá-lo ultimamente. Seus olhos acinzentados, distantes, demoraram a focar nos azuis da garota e, ele, mais ainda para reconhecê-la.

"Hey... Korra," disse, por fim, expondo um sorriso débil. Movendo-se exageradamente, endireitou-se no sofá onde estava sentado, ajeitando os cabelos negros com a mão trêmula. "você v-veio, finalmente, para ter aquelas... aulas –hic– particulares?"

"Você está bêbado!"

"–hic– N-não...?" ele não notara o olhar zangado dela e tentou mostrar um sorriso provocante, numa óbvia tentativa de sedução. Korra poderia até corar e cair naquele velho truque, mas o soluço patusco e o semblante fatigado no rosto de Tahno a impediram de qualquer outro pensamento a não ser, _"Idiota."_

"Não. Vamos embora," ela fechou os punhos e os apoiou na cintura.

"...E-embora? Eu ainda nem –hic– lhe dei a primeira lição!" ele aumentou o tom de voz. "Garçom! A melhor dose para uma primeira lição!"

Alguns riram, Korra ouviu, maliciosamente, e ela percebeu que ainda observavam-na, ali em pé, todo aquele tempo. Ela normalmente não se importava com o que pensavam ou falavam dela – uma Avatar tem coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar -, mas aquela situação a incomodava.

"Vamos, Uh-vatar," Tahno se moveu desajeitadamente no pequeno sofá para dar espaço a ela. "Eu te dou a –hic- primeira dose," ele sorria.

Korra não achava que aquilo seria uma boa ideia. O sorriso débil e zombeteiro de Tahno a faziam ter vontade de tirá-lo dali a força, mas chamar atenção naquela parte da cidade não seria agradável, dadas as circunstâncias em que a cidade se encontrava, e o fato de que lutar com um bêbado nas costas dificultaria – e muito – as coisas a convenceram de que fazer a vontade dele seria a maneira mais rápida e calma de levá-lo embora. Por isso, decidiu sentar-se no sofá ao seu lado.

O garçom chegou e colocou uma garrafa na mesa. Tahno retirou do bolso de sua camisa um montante de Yuans e os jogou na mesa, ao passo em que o garçom rapidamente os agarrou e se retirou. Korra imaginou que aquele valor deveria ser demais para uma garrafa que cheirava tão mal, mas ficou calada.

"Um brinde," Tahno encheu dois copos com o líquido daquela garrafa e estendeu um deles a ela. "À bela –hic– Avatar, que está comigo nesta noite."

Enquanto Korra ainda processava o cheiro nauseante da bebida, Tahno teve tempo de engolir a dose de uma vez e de encher outro copo.

"Um brinde à vencedora do campeonato," ele virou a segunda dose em sua garganta.

"Tahno..."

"Um brinde," ele continuou. "À melhor Dobradora de Água do planeta."

Ele encheu um terceiro copo.

"E um brinde," Tahno deixou o copo na mesa e pegou a garrafa. "À Dobra D'água."

Korra encarou-o. Tahno retribuiu com um olhar sarcástico ao se aproximar dela. O hálito dele tinha o mesmo cheiro nauseante da bebida, mas ela manejou não demonstrar e manteve uma expressão séria.

"Os espíritos sabem o quanto eu sinto falta de dobrar água, Uh-vatar," ele tomou rapidamente o resto do líquido da garrafa.

A garota o observava enquanto ele bebia o líquido todo direto da garrafa. _"Então isso tudo é sobre aquilo... Eu já deveria saber,"_ cobrou-se.

"Tahno," ela tentou. "Vamos embora."

Ele não a respondeu. Após terminar o líquido da garrafa, deixou-a cair em seu colo e rolar até o chão. O semblante dele já não era sarcástico, mas sério, distante e terrivelmente doloroso. Korra se lembrava de tê-lo visto daquele jeito antes, logo após o incidente, na estação de polícia. Mas agora ele parecia muito pior.

"_Você tem que pegá-lo, por mim."_, ela se lembrou da promessa.

"Eu irei pegá-lo, Tahno. Foi uma promessa.", disse.

Tahno meneou a cabeça, silencioso. Korra desviou o olhar. Não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito. E também não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Ou se algo que dissesse faria alguma diferença.

"Você não vai tomar sua bebida, Avatar?"

Ela observou enquanto ele secava o último copo cheio na mesa e puxava Yuans dos bolsos, contando-os. Olhou para seu próprio copo. De repente, ela se pegou imaginando se tomar este e mais alguns copos não seria uma boa saída, afinal.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui, Tahno?", ela afastou o pensamento e colocou o copo na mesa, virando-se para encará-lo de frente.

"...Alguns –hic– tempos," ele riu. "Horas, talvez." O olhar dela era inquisidor. Tahno suspirou. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, derrotado, confessou. "Desde que acordei, hoje de manhã."

Korra o encarou, zangada. "Vamos embora," exigiu.

Ele voltou-se para ela, sério, mas sem encará-la diretamente nos olhos. Pegou o copo da mesa e estendeu-o em direção a mão dela. "Você ainda não tomou sua bebida... Avatar."

"Se eu tomar esta porcaria, você irá embora comigo?"

O rapaz assentiu.

Ela prendeu a respiração e levou o copo à boca. O líquido era quente, e desceu queimando a garganta. Não era a primeira vez que a dobradora de água experimentava algo assim. Mas dessa vez, aquela bebida parecia-lhe mais amarga que o normal, bem como mais nauseante.

Um tanto angustiante, constatou.

"Um brinde," Tahno interrompeu, puxando o copo da mão dela abruptamente, enquanto ainda estava pela metade. "A... qualquer coisa," ele tomou o que sobrara e jogou o copo no chão.

Se fora com a intenção de quebrá-lo ou não, ela não teve certeza. Mas não ponderou muito sobre isso.

"...Vamos embora?" ela segurou-o pelo cotovelo.

"...Dane-se."

O ex-dobrador de água se levantou ao lado da Avatar, e percebeu, caindo de volta no sofá, o quanto esta tarefa poderia ser difícil.

Korra sentou-se ao seu lado. Colocou o braço dele sobre seus ombros e puxou-o, levando-o a passos trepidantes em direção à saída. Ela pôde ouvir certos assobios e zombarias os acompanhando até a porta. Percebeu que Tahno baixara a cabeça, como se envergonhado pela situação e sentiu-se culpada.

Pois, se já tivesse conseguido impedir Amon... Se tivesse conseguido proteger Tahno na Arena, isto não estaria acontecendo. Ver o estado em que o ex-dobrador se encontrava era lastimável, e mexia demais com seu emocional.

Korra sentia que, de todas as vítimas que Amon fizera, de todas as pessoas de quem ele tirara a profissão, de todos os dobradores que perderam o poder para Amon, Tahno era o único que não poderia ter perdido.

Ele era o único pelo qual Korra sentia um remorso incrível por não ter conseguido ajudar. E era o que mais a fazia sentir culpada, com ódio do vilão.

"_Você tem que pegá-lo, por mim."_

A promessa mais uma vez voltou à sua mente. Korra jurou para si mesma que iria cumprí-la.

**.**

* * *

Korra demorou bastante tempo para descobrir onde o ex-capitão dos Morcego-Lobos morava e um tempo relativo para levá-lo até lá com ajuda de Dobra de Terra.

Percebeu que ele morava relativamente longe do bar onde ela o encontrara. Longe o suficiente para ter que andar por algumas horas, sem ajuda de nenhuma dobra. Ela se perguntou há quantas horas, exatamente, ele estava acordado e há quantas, realmente, ele estava naquele lugar.

Assim que adentrou o imóvel, Korra não pôde deixar de reparar nele. Era luxuoso, se localizava ao lado oposto da Arena da cidade, no litoral. Assim que entraram, ela teve que descer alguns degraus e se viu em uma sala grande o suficiente para servir de local de treinamento para ela e os filhos de Tenzin, e no meio da mesma havia uma piscina.

Ao se aproximar, Korra percebeu que, na verdade, já estavam ao nível do mar que banhada a cidade e a piscina era, na verdade, água do próprio mar.

Tahno balbuciou algo nas costas de Korra, e ela se lembrou de que ainda o carregava; segurava-o pelas coxas, e o rosto dele despencava em seu ombro.

Devagar, ela o sentou num sofá ao fim da sala e soltou-o. Virou-se para vê-lo e percebeu que o tom de vermelho embriagado em seu rosto dera espaço a um tom esverdeado e ele suava.

"Desculpe..." ela disse embaraçada, levando a mão para a parte de trás do pescoço. "Eu acho que usei a Dobra da Terra muito abruptamente. Às vezes esqueço que outros ficam enjoados com esse tipo de passeio e-"

Ela foi interrompida pelo rapaz que se levantou rapidamente e correu como pôde, cambaleante, até a piscina no meio da sala. Lá, antes mesmo que pudesse ajoelhar, ele não suportou mais e começou a vomitar, quase caindo por inteiro na piscina.

Korra correu para acudí-lo. Tahno tentou despachá-la, mas a ânsia foi mais forte. Não conseguia impedir cada impulso nauseante e sentia sua própria força se esvaindo. Aos poucos, desistiu de se segurar e permitiu que Korra acariciasse suas costas, pacientemente, até que ele terminasse.

Nunca havia deixado ninguém vê-lo de maneira tão deplorável. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nunca tinha se sentido tão... deplorável. Destruído, por dentro.

Quando, finalmente, os impulsos haviam finalizado, Korra correu pela casa, procurando a cozinha. Voltou com uma tigela cheia d'água. Ela dobrou um pouco daquela água e a estendeu até Tahno, que a encarou com um olhar irritado e magoado.

Ele se levantou, sem proferir uma palavra. Já se sentia um pouco melhor – mais sóbrio, ao menos. Caminhou, a passos lentos, até seu quarto e adentrou o banheiro.

Korra o seguiu. Insultou-se mentalmente. Deveria ter previsto que, a esta altura, ele ainda se ressentiria com qualquer tipo de dobra d'água. Parou à porta e esperou, pacientemente. O treinamento de Tenzin provou-se necessário para certas ocasiões. Observou-o enquanto ele lavava o rosto e a boca.

Sentia seu coração apertado. Nunca havia o visto tão vulnerável. Nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de tentar ajudar alguém.

Nunca havia se sentido tão mal antes por ser a Avatar. Ou melhor, por ser a Avatar e ainda assim não ajudar alguém tão importante para ela.

Korra engoliu em seco.

Foi precisamente naquele instante em que percebeu o quanto Tahno era importante para ela.

E ela não sabia exatamente o porquê. Mas ele era.

Observou-o novamente, enquanto ele tirava algumas peças de roupa e praticamente mergulhava na louça da pia, para se lavar. Ela corou. Tentou afastar alguns pensamentos voltou para o quarto dele, procurando alguma toalha ou peça de roupa.

Tahno deixou que a água fria o caísse por trás de sua cabeça, pelo seu pescoço e invadisse suas costas e seu peito.

Tudo o que conseguia sentir era vergonha. De sua condição, de suas ações, tudo. Era um imbecil, ao ponto de ter que fazer Korra carrega-lo até sua própria casa. Deixou que a Avatar o visse naquele estado.

"_Imbecil,"_ pensou.

Não pelo fato de ser a Avatar, nem pelo fato de não ter parado de pensar nela nos últimos dias. Mas porque era Korra. E ele queria agir diferente na frente dela. Mais digno.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, levantando-se. Avistou uma imagem de um rapaz pálido, com olheiras escuras e o cabelo molhado grudado em seu rosto. Derrotado.

Revirou os olhos para o jato de água fria que gelava suas mãos. A sensação que a água provocava ainda era a mesma. Quando não se lembrava do ocorrido, ainda tentava dobrá-la, como antigamente.

Não lutou contra as lágrimas que começavam a brotas de seus olhos.

"Tahno."

Os olhos acinzentados encontraram os olhos azulados. Dor. Preocupação.

Korra envolveu-o na toalha que encontrara. Tahno deixou-se levar até sua própria cama. Lá, a garota começou a secá-lo com a toalha, começando pelos cabelos negros. Não queria provocar mais mágoa.

"Você poderia usar Dobra D'água, Avatar," ele percebera as intenções dela. "Não é como se a sua também tivesse sido retirada."

Korra paralisou. Após alguns momentos, ela secou-o com o poder da dobra. Foi até uma poltrona, onde havia separado algumas roupas dele e começou a vestí-lo.

Tahno apenas fechara os olhos e deixava-se controlar. Sentia mais lágrimas brotar de seus olhos, mas não desejava chorar. Mesmo após sua perda, não havia chorado. E não gostaria que começasse agora, na frente de Korra.

Mas seu toque suave e carinhoso o fazia sentir ainda mais vulnerável.

Korra sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Você... quer conversar?" ela tentou.

Tahno baixou a cabeça. Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram. Korra já havia desistido, quando ouviu o tom grave da voz dele.

"Eu..." ele iniciou. Mas ao proferir qualquer coisa, sua voz morreu.

Ela esperou alguns minutos. Dobrou suas pernas e abraçou seus joelhos.

"Eu saí de casa hoje pensando em não voltar mais para cá. Tudo aqui me lembra do que eu perdi."

Korra relembrou o cenário da casa. Tudo ali a remetia à dobra d'água e Pró-Dobra. Olhou pela janela. A primeira vista era a do mar. Ao fundo, podia ver as luzes do Templo do Ar. Ele tinha razão.

"Eu..." As mãos dele pendiam entre as pernas. "De todas as pessoas..." A voz dele falhava. "Eu não queria que você me visse assim."

Korra levou uma das mãos até uma das mãos dele e a segurou. Tahno não conseguiu mais se controlar. Deixou, por fim, que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto e caíssem nos dedos entrelaçados.

"Não sinto somente que perdi alguma coisa," ele levou a mão dela ao próprio rosto. "Até mesmo _chorar_ só me faz lembrar do que eu perdi."

"Tahno..." ela começou. Mas sabia que palavras não eram o suficiente. Não agora.

"_Eu_ me sinto perdido."

Korra o abraçou. Logo, sentiu seu ombro molhado com as lágrimas dele.

"Nunca havia me sentido assim antes, Korra." O pranto, silencioso, aos poucos se transformou em soluços, rogos desesperados. "Eu me sinto... _incompleto_."

Tahno a apertou contra si mesmo. Seu tom de voz era de súplica. Como se ele segurasse sua última esperança. Pois Korra era a única pessoa que não o havia abandonado, como suas fãs e seus companheiros de time haviam feito. Korra era a única que poderia ajudá-lo.

Ela não o interrompeu em nenhum momento. Deixou-o soluçar e implorar, não sabia nem mesmo por quanto tempo. Todavia, até que ele se acalmasse e caísse no sono, os primeiros raios da manhã já iluminavam o quarto.

.

* * *

Tahno acordou com algum barulho estridente no quarto. Abriu os olhos e percebeu o tom alaranjado do céu. Provavelmente, fim de tarde. Não se lembrava, exatamente, de como havia chegado em casa na noite anterior.

"Que bom que você acordou! Já estava me preocupando," ele reconheceu de imediato a voz dela.

Virou-se para a voz e não se surpreendeu quando encontrou uma garota com vestes da tribo da água, em pé ao lado da cama.

"Eu preparei uns noodles para você, mas já devem estar frios," ele pegou uma tigela e estendeu a ele. "Você não come nada desde ontem."

Num segundo, Tahno lembrou-se exatamente de tudo que havia acontecido. Insultou-se mentalmente, acanhado. Não achava que conseguiria encará-la após os ocorridos da noite anterior. Aquela garota já havia visto seu pior momento, e ainda assim estava lá?

"Você não precisa estar aqui ainda, Uh-vatar," ele virou o rosto, fingindo estar incomodado. Mas no fundo, estava feliz por ela ainda estar ali.

"Tahno..."

"Obrigado, de qualquer forma, pelo apoio," ele pegou o a tigela das mãos dela. O conteúdo da tigela parecia gosmento, nada agradável. Todavia, além da fome que já começava a se manifestar, ele estava realmente agradecido.

Korra se sentou ao lado das pernas dele, na cama, de forma a olhá-lo de frente.

Tahno procurou manter a calma. Não precisava encará-la para saber que seu semblante era sério, com um pouco de preocupação – e o pior: pena. Comeu o conteúdo da tigela mais depressa do que podia, sem levantar a cabeça.

Quanto ele finalmente terminou, Korra pegou a tigela e a levou para a cozinha. Tahno se deitou. Acreditava que, agora, a Avatar iria embora. Um misto de alívio e desapontamento surgiu em seu peito.

Mas poucos momentos depois, a garota retornou ao quarto.

"Tahno," ela chamou.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela se sentou novamente ao lado das pernas dele. E não parava de encará-lo.

"Tahno," tentou de novo, suavemente. Tahno suspirou.

Korra segurou a mão dele novamente, da mesma maneira que havia feito há algumas horas, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

Finalmente, ele criou coragem para olhá-la.

Os orbes acinzentados encontraram, mais uma vez, os orbes azulados. Mas, desta vez, constataram compreensão e esperança.

"Eu posso apenas imaginar pelo quê você está passando no momento," ele apertou um pouco mais a mão dela. "Eu não pude te proteger aquele dia, mas eu sei o quão difícil é se sentir perdido e incompleto."

Korra envolveu a mão dele com ambas as dela carinhosamente e sorriu.

"Deixe-me te ajudar a se encontrar de novo."

Tahno respirou fundo. Sabia que não precisaria mais esconder lágrimas ou qualquer emoção, não na frente dela. Mas não sentia mais vontade de chorar. Nem de beber.

Levou uma das mãos para trás do pescoço de Korra e a puxou suavemente até si. Juntou seus lábios num beijo. Simples, puro e doce.

Korra se viu surpresa e arregalou os olhos num instante. Mas no outro, deixou-se saborear com os lábios de Tahno.

Ao se separarem, colaram suas testas uma na outra e sorriram. E Tahno sentiu que havia reencontrado o que procurava ali, naquele instante.

"Bem..." Tahno sorriu lascivamente, sua voz grave e profunda como Korra se lembrava. "Agora eu acho que você vai me deixar te dar aquelas aulas particulares."

Korra riu e puxou-o para outro beijo.

Tahno ouviu, ao fundo, o barulho das ondas do mar se quebrando do lado de fora da janela. Tudo, ainda, o lembrava da Dobra D'água e do que havia perdido.

Mas o mar também o lembrada do tom de azul que eram os olhos de Korra.

E Tahno percebeu que já deixava de se sentir incompleto.

**.**

* * *

_O título original desta fic seria "Boemia". Mas sei lá, no meio do processo "Incompleto" me pareceu mais apropriado. Talvez "Boemia" possa ser um subtítulo... Não sei 8D._

_Eu tenho um sério problema com finais. Fiz e refiz, e pra mim continua um lixo.  
_

_Não sei se eles ficaram OOC. Eu acho que ficaram. Apesar de que, na minha cabeça, o Tahno é um pouco dramático e exagerado.  
_

_Não tive betareader, porque não consegui - leia-se "não me esforcei para" - encontrar um e queria postá-la logo! ;o; Por isso, se encontrarem algum erro, principalmente de tempo verbal (eu sempre misturo mais de um tempo verbal na mesma frase), por favor, me avisem!  
_

_Bem... obrigada por terem lido até aqui. E... É isso.  
_

_Ah! Eu acho que é a primeira Tahnorra em português aqui do FF . net. Se for, nossa! ;o; Que emoção!  
_

_**Tahnorra S2 = OTP**  
_

_. . . (Assim como Amorra/Korratak s2)**  
**_

_**Pyoko-chan (Junho / 2012)**  
_


End file.
